Stuff Toy
by katsumi kazama
Summary: Shuichi is longing to hear Yuki say those three magical words. Sounds cliche...well think again....


Disclaimer: Unfortunately (or fortunately-however you wanna view it- cause if I do onw Gravi I'll make Aizawa nice and make Tohma, the real blood bro of Eiri, and Ryuichi the brother of Shu-chan And the pairings will be Tohma/Ryu, Eiri/Shu, Tohma/Shu, Tats/Shu Tats/Suguru, Taki/Suguru one helluva controversy), I do own not Gravitation or any of its characters.

Ah such a long disclaimer

Warnings: Semi-Au, Dire Language, and maybe death of a character 

** So read at your own cost **

Gravitation Fic: I Love You, Shuichi

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Drama/Tragedy, Semi-Au, One-shot

Pairing: Eiri/Shu

Stuffed Toy 

Shuichi Shindou, vocalist of Bad Luck and the lover of the award-winning Romance Novelist, Eiri Yuki, sat on a couch at home mulling over his life with Yuki. It's been three years since they got together and never once he heard his lover say those three words_. 'Why Yuki don't you love me? Am I just a convenient bedmate? Don't you feel anything at all?'_ These are the thoughts that are running into his cute pink head while holding one of his stuffed toys. _'These are all I've ever got from Yuki, material stuffs' _

Flash

Shuichi's B-day

"Oi Brat!" Yuki said tossing a neatly wrapped box to Shuichi and then retreated to his study.

Shuichi caught the box and opened it knowing already what is inside, _'Not that I saw it already but because every damn year in my birthday or whatever it is always what I get a damn stufedf toy, and not even a grumbled "I love you" from him' _

End Flash

True… That's all he ever got from Yuki every occasions not a single word of affection.

Or so he thought………….

Ring…..

Ring…..

Shuichi answered the phone, "Hello"

"Shindou-kun" came the calm yet hasty voiced of Tohma

"Seguchi-san?"

"We're at the hospital. Eiri—"

"What happened to Yuki!"

"He's in the ER. I'll explain to you when you get here. I had my driver to fetch you there so he'll be there any minute. Okay"

"Okay"

In Shuichi's mind: 'What happened to you, Yuki?'

At the Hospital

"Seguchi-san! What happened to Yuki!" Said Shuichi as soon as he catch sight of the blond producer.

"Eiri-san has a lung failure. He had an attack and is being operated as we speak." replied the NG President simplifying the situation to Shuichi.

"Shuichi, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but he made me promise not to tell you—"

"Seguchi-san" came a voice

"Doctor?" said Tohma

"What happened?" continued Shuichi

"I'm sorry, we've done everything but—"

"He can't—he just can't—" Shuichi can't even finish his sentence and he started sobbing

"Shuichi, please calm down." But Shuichi won't so he called his driver

"Akira-san"

"Seguchi-san" replied his driver

"I need you to get Shuichi home and please make sure he went home safe. Okay"

"Yes, Sir"

Tohma turned to Shuichi, who is still crying, "Shuichi, You need to get home and calm down. And" he grabbed a stuffed toy and hand it to Shuichi "Eiri-san told me to keep this and give it to you…"

"Akira-san" Seguchi said with a commanding tone.

"Yes, Sir" replied Akira-san knowing already what to do and with that he led Shuichi, who in shock and distressed state just allowed himself to be led, out of the hospital to the car and home.

At the Apartment

Shuichi is sitting on the couch, holding the stuff toy given by Yuki and crying "Why Yuki? Why did you left? After all the years…don't you love me? I'm I that bad? What did I do wrong? I didn't do anything wrong, did I Yuki?" He said as softly as if Eiri is just by his side.

"I HATE YOU YUKI!" he shouted with fury and despair "You didn't even inform me you're sick. Don't you think doing so won't hurt me? Or maybe you don't really care if I'm hurt or not"

"You left me without saying anything. Not even a Goodbye. And most of all without even saying that you love me." He clutched the stuffed toy by its hand then he heard the voice of his beloved—

"I love you, Shuichi" This shocked him to a great extent then he realized it came from the stuff toy that Yuki gave. He did clutched the hand of it again to make sure and then again he heard his beloved's voice saying the magical words of affection. After the shock he went to the room where he kept all the stuff toy Yuki gave him and one by one he pressed it. All of them only had one phrase to say: "I Love You, Shuichi"

Shuichi then regretted all the things he said a while ago for only now that did he realize:

Yuki _never failed_ to say _'I Love You' _

_**OWARI**_

Did you like it? Tell me………pls……….


End file.
